Charmed forever 2
by Citizen of Heaven
Summary: the part 2


**Chapter 2- True colors**

 _"Come on Heavenly you are going to be late for school", Prue called from the bottom of the stairs. "I'm done", Heavenly said as she ran down the stairs. "awwe baby you look so pretty", Prue said. "thank you", Heavenly said. "what was taking you so long", Prue said checking Heavenly's bag. "i was looking for my necklace it was the one my parents gave to me", Heavenly said. "did you find it", Prue asked. "yes", Heavenly said showing the necklace from her neck. The sisters had to use a spell to conjure a room so Heavenly would have her own room staying in the attic was not an option. "alright all your books are here ok go get your breakfast you only have 10 minutes", Prue said as Heavenly ran to the kitchen and met Piper. "morning babe", Piper greeted. "good morning where is Phoebe", Heavenly asked as she ate. "she had to go to work early and finish quickly so she could come early", Piper said. "where is Cole, and Leo", Heavenly asked. "Leo is with a charge and Cole is well i think at work", Piper said. Heavenly loved when Leo and Cole are around because Leo gave a father figure and Cole was just fun for her. "ok eat up", Piper said leaving the kitchen. "you ready", Prue said as she walked in the kitchen. Heavenly nodded as she drank her milk and put her plates in the sink. "Piper we're leaving bye", Prue called as they left._

 _At Heavenly's class it was free time. "so who is the new lady that dropped you off", A girl asked. "she is my auntie", Heavenly said. "auntie but she doesn't look like you", The girl said. "well duh the family adopted me", Heavenly said. "i know but why are they not the same color like you because my mom always says it's best to stick with your kind.. now me and you are the same kind we should stick together", the girl said. "i don't care if we are not the same color but trust me we are the same kind", Heavenly said. "what do you mean the same kind you are African American and the are not what other kind is there", The girl said. "well you won't understand and it's a family thing", Heavenly said. "what family thing they are not your family other African American's are your family not those type of people", The girl said. "what type of people how can you judge them when you haven't even gotten to know them all you see is color well i don't so stop talking badly about my family and leave me alone", Heavenly snapped. "what family don't you get it they are not your kind get it in your brain", the girl said. "what's your deal i told you that we are the same kind MORTAL", Heaven screamed as a teacher came to them. "Shaniah Heavenly what's going on with the 2 of you", the teacher said. "Shaniah was insulting my family", Heavenly said as she started to cry. "but i tried to tell her that those people aren't African Americans like her they are not the same kind", Shaniah said. "Shaniah that is rude of you to say it doesn't matter the color of your skin all matters is the heart", the teacher said. "but my mom said stick with your own kind how can people who don't have the same skin color as you be your family that's a joke", Shaniah said. "you don't know anything about me", Heavenly said still crying. "and why did you call me a mortal what does that even mean", Shaniah said. "let's go ladies", The teacher said as she took the girls to the office. Cole had to come pick Heavenly up because she wouldn't stop crying and Leo was with a charge, Prue and Piper were at work and Phoebe was stuck in traffic on her way from work so Cole had to go get her. After the principal explained everything to Cole, he took her back to the manor. Heavenly had stopped crying but she wouldn't talk. "come on tell me what happened... you know you can trust us if you don't want to tell me you can talk to Leo, or the charmed ones", Cole assured her. Heavenly just started to cry again as she remembered what Shaniah told her. Then suddenly Phoebe came in the manor and Heavenly stopped crying. "I'm home", Phoebe said as she went to the living room. "hey baby", Cole said as he kissed Phoebe. "hello.. Heavenly what happened the principal called me but i was stuck in traffic", Phoebe said as she sat next to Heavenly on the couch and kissed her forehead. "so what happened", Phoebe said. Heavenly just rested her head on Phoebe's shoulder. "since we came back she won't talk", Cole said. "baby come on talk to me", Phoebe soothed as she planted a sweet kiss on Heavenly's forehead. "well Shaniah said that i have to stick with my kinds and not with people like you", Heavenly whispered but Cole and Phoebe were able to hear. "what kind wait did you tell her our secret", Phoebe asked hoping Heavenly didn't. "no she means I only have to hang out with African Americans", Heavenly said. "Oh my do not listen to her you are loved my dear", Phoebe said. "I know but it hurt my feelings", Heavenly said. "how",Cole said. "Because she said you might not love me", Heavenly said. "no don't you ever in your life think that again because from the first day i saw you i knew i wanted you to be my baby girl", Phoebe said as she put Heavenly on her lap. "but Shaniah", Heavenly said as Phoebe stopped her. "ok let me promise you today and right now that i will always love you and you can trust me and i will do anything in my power to keep you safe and i know my sister and i will protect you... we protect strangers everyday so the people we love should be easier", Phoebe said as Heavenly hugged her. "I love you mommy", Heavenly said which shocked Phoebe because she never ever thought that Heavenly will call her mom. "love you more", Phoebe said as she kissed her on the cheek. Phoebe allowed Heavenly to stay at home since school will be done in an hour anyway and Piper should be coming home soon. "ok why don't you go change your clothes and I'll order Chinese to give aunt piper a break from cooking", Phoebe said as Heaven obeyed instantly._

 _The next day at school Heavenly felt much better and she was starting feel that the Halliwels were her family. "Heavenly I'm sorry", Shaniah said. "i have nothing against you", Heavenly said. "please I know you are mad at me", Shaniah said. "how can you tell", Heavenly teased "Heavenly", Shaniah said. "ok how would you feel if someone talked badly about your family", Heavenly said. "but they are not your real family", Shaniah said. "yes they are they might not feel that way to you but they sure do to me", Heavenly said. "fine sorry", Shaniah said. "apology accepted", Heavenly said. "so can i meet them", Shaniah asked. "of course you can you are my best friend and you will love my mom's boyfriend he is so cool", Heavenly said happy to have her best friend back. "can i meet them today", Shaniah said. "i don't know my aunt Prue is picking me up", Heavenly said. Heavenly learnt that it doesn't matter the color of your skin all that matters is the heart and that's why she accepted the Halliwels as her family her name is even changed to Halliwel and she loves it._


End file.
